Fall from Grace
by katniss-mermaid
Summary: Where did it all go so wrong, when did everything stop being alright? Peter's fall from grace.


"I don't know where they are!" The man choked out, a wand pressed into his neck, constricting his breath. Though he couldn't see the wand's owner, he knew from the hiss in the deep voice who it was. "I'm not their Secret-Keeper!" He knew from experience that if he lied, he would be punished. The voice hissed, obviously displeased with his lack of information.  
"Who is it?" He didn't want to give his friends away, but it was that or death. The blonde often cursed the sorting hat for putting him in Gryffindor. Though it had been what he wanted as an eleven year old, he was not a brave man. He was a coward. Cowardice is what lead him to tell the cloaked figure.  
"Sirius Black." He muttered the words, almost hoping the "Dark Lord" hadn't heard. Of course, he had. And if he hadn't, Peter was sure that one of the others would have.  
"Black! Did you hear that, Regulus?" Said man nodded shortly, knowing he was in for a punishment on his brother's behalf. Riddle stepped back, rubbing his hands together.  
"My Lord, If I may," Peter knew to address him properly, he also knew what happened if he didn't. "Perhaps the prophecy speaks of the Longbottom Child." The man seemed to consider this, before speaking.  
"No. I believe the Potter child to be the one." He paused to send a hex to somebody on the other side of the room, who fell to the floor, writhing in pain."Pettigrew, I want you to convince the Potters that Black is betraying them. Become their Secret-Keeper. Then you will know their location." Pettigrew nodded, and scurried away with a mutter of "My Lord".

_James and Lily,  
Don't stop reading after you see my reason for writing. Read until the end. I have reason to believe that Sirius is betraying you. I love Sirius as much as you do, and he was probably forced into it. This does not change the fact that you are unsafe. Even if you choose not to believe me, wouldn't it be safer to switch Secret-Keepers anyway? If not for your sakes, then for Harry's.  
I have reasons for my worries. I saw Sirius with his younger brother, Regulus last saturday, and when I asked him later, he denied that he had been there. We all know for a fact that Regulus is a Death Eater. Also, Sirius talks in his sleep. James, you know this from our years at Hogwarts. Sirius was drunk early last week, so he slept in my spare room. During the night, I heard him muttering about filthy Mudbloods. I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you both. If you would like, I would happily take over the role. I understand that this is a hard decision, but you will also agree that it is one that needs to be made quickly._

_Peter._

"Here, Pete gave me this for you." The tall man handed over the letter to Lily, who was bouncing Harry on her knee.  
"Thanks Sirius, sure you won't stay for another coffee?" Sirius shook his head, and grinned.  
"Nah, best be getting back. If Moony wakes and realises I'm gone, he'll be in a mood for the rest of the night." Lily smiled, she was happy that Sirius and Remus had finally gotten together. She showed Sirus to the door, where his motorcycle waited. When she went back inside, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to James.  
"James, we have a letter from Peter!"

"YOU BETRAYED THEM! THEY'RE DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Peter had never seen Sirius so angry, he was backed up against a wall, Sirius had him cornered.  
"No. I didn't, Sirius, I swear. Maybe somebody saw your motorcycle-"  
"DON'T DARE BLAME ME PETTIGREW, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" He wiped a tear from his face. He wasn't sure if it was from anger at Peter, or mourning for his friends. "How could you, Pete?" he whispered the last part, voice rasping. They had been friends since they were children, how could Peter do this to them? All of the pent up anger was back, and he was ready to kill his former friend. "I'll kill you. Do you hear me, Peter? I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunged towards the other man. Before he could reach him, the man pulled out his wand. Sirius froze. Peter had got James and Lily killed, and now he was going to kill him. He pulled out his own wand out to defend himself. He knew he could never kill Peter, no matter what he threatened, but he wouldn't regret hurting him badly.  
"Diffindo" Peter shouted, and then screamed, in pain. When Sirius looked up, confused, he saw that Peter had cut off his finger.  
"What the hell are you-" His confusion left him when the smaller man transformed, scurrying off in his rat form.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed, scrambling on the floor, reaching in the direction Peter had taken. Then he broke down and cried, for his friends were dead, and Peter was gone. Remus blamed him too, he was sure. Everyone would blame him.


End file.
